Like those stars
by Keliane
Summary: C'est en cette fête qu'ils décidaient de ne plus se chamailler, de regarder les étoiles, et sourire. Comme au bon vieux, très vieux, temps. [ FrUk et d'autres pairings / Merry Christmas everyone ! ]


« Like those stars...»

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Warning guys, cliché de chez cliché 8D _-ou pas, en fait je sais pas-_ Je suis la première étonnée à avoir réussi à écrire du FrUk étant la première à dire que je n'avais plus d'idées pour ce couple que j'affectionne pourtant énormément...

* * *

><p>La ville était silencieuse, endormie en ce soir pourtant si important pour certains qu'était le soir de Noël. L'obscurité enveloppait la grande métropole de New York, tandis que la maison du représentant du pays dit "puissance mondiale" provoquait un brouhaha festif incroyable. Francis riait doucement, un verre de vin à la main, en regardant les couples danser, ses meilleurs amis se faire joliment rejetés par leur cible - par-là Romano qui refuse catégoriquement de prendre la main d'un certain espagnol, et Gilbert s'étant pris un coup de poêle en tentant d'embêter Roderich - et en écoutant la musique s'élever doucement, couvrant presque la voix surexcitée d'Alfred qui avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas oublier Matthew. Le français avait d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de parler avec ce dernier alors que le canadien avait l'attention de s'en aller, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Là, le gentil canadien dansait paisiblement et timidement avec Seychelles, prenant soin à chaque pas de ne pas écraser les pieds de la jeune fille qui se contentait de sourire face à la timidité du blond.<p>

Le français regarda une dernière fois la salle avant de se faufiler sur la terrasse, son verre toujours à la main. Bien entendu, il était heureux d'être là, avec tout le monde - littéralement - ainsi qu'avoir l'impression d'être en paix même quand on a la constante impression de causer bien des problèmes à la planète Terre. Francis leva les yeux pour apercevoir, sur ce tableau noir que formait le ciel de la nuit d'hiver, des milliers d'étoiles, de biens belles constellations, apparaître tout doucement...

Un fin sourire nostalgique se posa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il termina enfin son verre, le posant ensuite sur le plateau qu'un serveur, de passage, lui tendait. Évidemment, il n'était pas seul sur cette terrasse, il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil Taïwan et Japon parler et rire. Oh et tiens il y avait Russie et Amérique là-bas un peu plus dans l'ombre par contre, et la discussion semblait nettement moins joviale. Regards de défi, sourire en coin à la limite du sadisme pour le russe et sourire insolant pour l'américain... Si ils pensaient être discrets, c'était raté, du moins du point de vue du français. Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le volume avait soudainement baissé à l'intérieur, il avait sa réponse : l'américain n'y était plus. Lui qui avait cru un instant que c'était parce que lui était sorti sur la terrasse.

Reportant ses yeux bleus sur le ciel étoilé, il n'entendit pas un certain blond se rapprocher, et même se placer à côté de lui, les yeux tout autant rivés sur la mer d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? »

Le français ne bougea pas, nullement surpris par cette soudaine voix qui s'adressait à lui.

« Prendre l'air. Et toi, Angleterre ?  
>— Appelle-moi Arthur, Francis. »<p>

Ils étaient là en tant qu'humains. Pas en tant que nations, après tout. L'absence de "mon lapin" l'avait par ailleurs étonné.

« C'était pour la rime ! », rétorqua alors Francis.

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit alors que la voix du britannique reprit :

« Je n'avais pas envie de rester à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas pu parler dix minutes normalement avec Roderich avant qu'un certain ancien prussien et une hongroise ne nous interrompent. Je le plains par moments.  
>— C'est peu de chance dis-moi. Pour toi je veux dire. »<p>

En temps normal, ils seraient tous deux bien étonnés du ton calme qu'ils avaient. En temps normal, ils seraient déjà partis en moqueries sur l'autre. Mais ce jour, enfin, soir-là, n'était justement pas "normal". C'était Noël.

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'on faisait avant ? Avec Alfred, et Matthieu ? demanda soudainement Francis.  
>— <em>Secret Santa ?*<br>_— C'est ça. C'était amusant d'acheter des cadeaux sans savoir à qui on les offrirait. Le visage souriant des deux jumeaux étaient adorables. La famille du nouveau continent, cela fait étrange de me dire que nous étions cette famille. Avant que tout ne se brise, à son indépendance... »

Arthur demeurait les yeux fixés sur le ciel, il ne voyait donc pas le visage rempli soudainement de nostalgie de Francis. Si il ne dit rien un instant, pour réfléchir aux bons mots à employer, il finit par rire, amenant alors des yeux bleus curieux sur lui.

« _You're trying to make me feel guilty or something like that...?  
><em>— Eh ? Non non ! Saute pas si vite sur les conclusions ! »

Tous deux évitaient superbement le regard de l'autre sans réelle explication. Ils avaient les yeux posés sur les étoiles qui les surveillaient en silence, comme hypnotisés par ces dernières.

« _I know I made a mistake back then. A huge mistake.  
><em>— Mais ?  
>— <em>I'm not the only one culprit, Francis<em>. »

Pique lancée. Pique reçue. Le français ferma les yeux d'un air se voulant paisible premièrement, mais ses sourcils tiquaient légèrement. Arthur, quant à lui, porta - enfin - son attention sur son aîné, observant attentivement le changement d'expressions de son cher ami d'enfance.

« Bien bien tu as raison sur ce point, c'est vrai. Toi pour avoir demandé trop de choses à Alfred qu'il ne pouvait te donner, lui pour avoir déclaré son indépendance violemment, moi pour l'avoir encouragé et aidé dans cette bataille. Oh et cela m'a permis de constater que Gilbert est un réellement bon entraîneur. Et Matthieu aussi y est pour quelque chose. Car quand bien même je l'adore. Quand bien même il prétendait autrefois tenir énormément à nous et ne jamais vouloir notre famille séparée, il n'a rien fait durant cette période.  
>— <em>Who<em> ? », ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Arthur.

Les rôles furent alors échangés, ce fut au tour de Francis de soupirer exaspéré, fatigué qu'on oublie son fils ou qu'on le confonde avec l'autre nord-américain qui, de son point de vue, ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça, même au niveau du physique.

« _Okay okay it wasn't funny, sorry_. »

Après cette excuse, il continua de fixer le visage du plus vieux, voyant son expression passer d'un air exaspéré à un sourire amusé. Rapidement, les deux blonds rirent en cœur tout en se regardant.

« _Merry Christmas, frog.  
><em>– Joyeux Noël aussi, rosbif.  
>– <em>Sorry, I don't have any presents for you<em>... », souffla piteusement le plus jeune.

Comme pour toutes les autres personnes présentes à la fête. De toute manière ils étaient trop. Et puis... ce n'était pas son truc, de trouver et acheter des cadeaux aux autres. Cependant il s'était légèrement senti bien malpoli en voyant toutes ces nations avec leurs cadeaux à la main, les offrir joyeusement à la personne destinée. Ah tiens, Liechtenstein avait fait un joli nœud rouge sur le dessus de son présent pour Allemagne, et un autre pour celui de Suisse. Si elle n'était pas mignonne, la petite dernière de la grande famille des germaniques, pensa Arthur en souriant, attendri. Il devait avouer qu'il apprécierait avoir une petite sœur comme elle... Pas que Sealand et Amérique n'étaient pas de tout repos... oh minute, si en fait, ils étaient super-actifs ces deux-là, il se demandait encore comment cela se faisait...

« Ah en tout cas moi j'en ai un ! », s'écria subitement le français.

Alors que le britannique s'apprêtait à demander ce que c'était, bien évidemment curieux, il se retint quand une rose rouge, qui lui semblait étrangement brillante, lui fut tendue. Il lança un regard qui pouvait se traduire par « Tu te fous de ma gueule là non ? » à Francis, avant que ce ne dernier ne le prenne par surprise, déposant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles du britannique, qui fit un bond de presque deux mètres en arrière, manquant de heurter Russie qui continuait de « discuter » avec Amérique. Ceci dit les deux puissantes et grandes nations s'arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder, les sourcils levés, l'ancien pirate aux joues en feu.

« Oh je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi exagérée ~ s'amusa Francis.  
>– <em>Shut up<em> ! »

Voulant donc se venger, le britannique s'avança à nouveau vers le français sous les yeux des deux grands pays à quelques centimètres de là, avant de tirer sur la cravate de ce dernier, l'obligeant à se baisser. Lui donnant premièrement un coup de boule qui fit crier Francis, il l'embrassa à son tour, avant de le relâcher aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était, mais ses joues encore plus rouges qu'elles ne pouvaient déjà l'être. Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit le plus grand le prendre soudainement dans ses bras, et un rire parvenir à ses oreilles.

« _Mon_ lapin ~ »

Ce sont donc sous les tintements joyeux du traîneau de Finlande qui passait juste au-dessus d'eux à ce moment-là que les deux vieilles nations, recommencèrent à se disputer. Ou plutôt, à s'amuser, en faisant croire qu'ils se détestaient, une nouvelle fois, puisque le britannique s'était vivement extirpé des bras de la République Française. Car à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient pour ensuite se poser sur les étoiles, notre cher Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser :

« _Like those stars... we'll always be together, there, for one another..._ »

Mais ça, il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais au français concerné, auquel il doit pourtant bien des choses.

« Même aujourd'hui, nous sommes encore aux côtés de l'autre, tu ne trouves pas cela amusant ? Le destin, j'en suis certain ! murmura Francis à l'oreille de l'autre blondin.  
>–<em> Shut the hell up stupid frenchie<em>. »

Ivan et Alfred avaient alors jugé bon de les interrompre, les deux décidant de parler avec Francis en ignorant Arthur rien que pour énerver davantage le britannique à la fierté mal placée. Bien entendu, Francis joua le jeu, trop amusé par le fait de voir son petit lapin préféré jaloux ainsi, et ne cherchant même plus à le cacher.

* * *

><p>*Concernant Secret Santa, j'ai toujours adoré ce principe, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on fait chaque Noël avec la famille et les amis ! Le meilleur moyen de savoir si le hasard nous est favorable ha ha.<p>

J'avais eu envie de rajouter une seconde partie RusAme, puisque leur relation est semblable à celle de France et Angleterre, même si la leur est pire, en fait. Mais... disons que je n'ai pas réussi, ha ha, m'étant un peu désintéressée du RusAme pour me tourner vers le AmeriPan et le RoChu *-* Et oui, j'essaie de diversifier les couples à chaque nouvel écrit, d'où le léger CanaSey ici.

J'ai modifié la fin de l'OS en le relisant parce que je m'étais dit : _"Putain, mais ça ressemble à la fin de "Let's Play" là, faut que j'innove ."_

Pfiouuu cet OS est un peu plus long que _"We can't go back in time"_ d'ailleurs, ou peut-être qu'il fait la même taille en fait...

Brefeuh. _(C'est pas la taille qui importe 8D *sort*)_

_Merry Christmas everyone ! _Oui le 24, je suis pas là le 25 donc voilà hein x)


End file.
